Wave Breaker
by Ttwisted
Summary: Who knew Sephiroth was so innocent? ZxS


**.start mission.**

Zack stood near the breaking waves, far enough away to avoid get wet, but close enough to enjoy the light spray of water on his face. The water cooled him off and was an enjoyable break from the mission he had been sent on with his fellow soldiers, Cloud and Sephiroth. Taking a deep breath he threw another rock, from the small collection he held in his un-gloved hand, trying to make it skip its way across the pulsating surface of the bay. Cloud stood a bit back from him, unsure of whether he wanted to get sandy and slightly damp or not while their leader on this certain mission, Sephiroth, was unhappily perched on a pile of rocks, at least 100 metres away from the sand and water.

The mission that they had been sent on was quite a simple one that could still be dangerous if they weren't careful, clean out an area of monsters and other dangerous wildlife that had been pestering the town's folk and then also deliver an important package to the town's mayor. But that didn't mean they couldn't lash out while fulfilling the mission. The SOLDIERS hardly ever got time off between missions and training. He knew many of his fellow workers had disobeyed the rules on a distant project, often getting drunk, just wandering around – enjoying freedom or even in some cases, sleeping around.

Zack planned to at least fulfil two of those obvious choices and if he was lucky, all three. The problem was mainly Sephiroth. He was built a killing machine, with no urges to get drunk or have sex and was constantly serious or mocking, wanting to complete his missions fast then return to base to receive more. He was constantly aware of the people and things around him, taking in all the information he could, possibly for whenever they met up later in life, using it against them if he had too. It had taken a while to get used to his controlling nature but Zack had finally built a mutual, well...he hoped mutual, friendship with the domineering SOLDIER.

Zack and Sephiroth were paired together a lot. For missions that is. It may have been because they were both mako infused or because Zack was one of the only people who was able to marginally control Sephiroth's deathly mood swings but either way, they made a great team. Zack had learnt to understand when Sephiroth needed to be calmed down, cheered up, or even distracted. Most people had a hard time even beginning to understand Sephiroth's constant conflict within himself. Cloud and Zack both hardly understood it, but had begun to grasp a few of the reasons he was such a tormented man.

"Za-whoa!," Zack turned to see Cloud stumbling his way towards him, just recently fallen over and had quickly stood back up again, the sand clinging like glue to his already weighty boots and causing him to get a look of a very uneasy chocobo. Zack laughed, throwing a rock softly at his younger friend. Clouds pants had been ripped in a few places, as had his shirt and one of his sleeves was completely ripped off from the elbow down, revealing 6 bleeding claw marks. They'd have to get that checked when they got back into town. Zack and his attire had also suffered a couple blows, but nothing near as bad as clouds. While Cloud was only a cadet, Zack was a 1st class SOLDIER. He had learnt to avoid such simple injuries after his many various missions.

"No need to start stumbling Cloudy, we haven't even celebrated yet," He joked with his blonde haired friend. "...Yeah, just wait," Replied Cloud, dusting off his knees where he had fallen. "I doubt Sephiroth will let us anyway. Him and his 'morals'," Zack turned further around to catch a glimpse of his silver haired leader who was still perched on his rock looking utterly peeved. Sephiroth looked like he wanted them to come back up from the cool and water and sand, but didn't want to come any closer then he already was. He'd have to question Sephiroth about that later.

Zack grinned at his shorter companion, "We'd better head back up. I'm pretty sure if we stay down here any longer, our chances of going out are just going to get worse," Cloud nodded in reply and smiled back at Zack. They slowly made their way back up to where Sephiroth was sitting, all of the stuff they had brought with them on the mission also sitting beside him on the ground. Zack immediately went to his sword, ignoring the venomous glare Sephiroth was sending in his direction, and picked it up, rubbing a smudge of dirt off, then locking it onto his back.

"How can you enjoy such a vile thing as ...that? ," Sephiroth pointed towards the bay with his masamune, the rocks surrounding the area breaking the waves, turning them into large ripples criss crossing their way into the sand, the general only glaring at the beach a moment longer before standing up from his place. Zack and Cloud both shrugged in response to the angry question.

"We shall now finish our mission" The tall silver man began heading off in the direction of the town, barely giving Zack and Cloud a second glance, as they quickly picked up their small bags and followed him.

**sexsexsexsexrenoexsexsexsexsexsexsex**

Sephiroth sat unimpressed in the booth, Cloud and Zack across from him, telling horrible jokes to each other, laughing pathetically at themselves, both nearly falling out of their seats, Cloud more so then Zack, horribly drunk. Sephiroth had indulged himself in 3 cups of strong spirits, the alcohol clearly not effecting his tall, muscled and mako infused body as it would the usual man. Zack wasn't as effect as Cloud, obviously because he was older and had built up a tolerance from the potent drink, but also because of his mako infused genes, less potent then Sephiroth's but there all the same. No doubt he would become sober fast as well, the mako cells absorbing and burning off the strong liquid.

Cloud was finally patched up, still wearing his marred clothes, but his injuries cleaned and covered with bandages. They had delivered the package to the mayor that afternoon, then taken the mayors advice and headed to the local hospital, getting Cloud quickly fixed up and for free as well, rather than doing it themselves and using up their medical supplies. It had taken quiet a lot of convincing but the two younger men had gotten Sephiroth to let them relax for the evening, all of them setting up their tents for the night before heading into town. Sephiroth had objected to the idea of a brothel, instead directing them towards the bar they found themselves in now. Only then did he realise it was probably better to not let the two men drink. Because when they drank, they drank heavily.

"Sephy, why don't you have another drink?" Cloud leaned over grinning drunkenly and tried to pour some more alcohol into Sephiroth's empty cup, spilling more of the liquid onto the table than anywhere else. He had been ignoring Cloud's advances to try and get him to drink for the last hour or so. He couldn't understand why people enjoyed drinking to a stage of intoxication, where they had difficulty doing any normal human activities, like walking or holding a conversation, that wouldn't be filled with crude jokes and continuous laughing. Sure he himself often enjoyed having a small amount to drink, or even large amounts to drink because it didn't affect him so much, but drinking to a point of idiocy? It was a fairly stupid thing to do in his mako affected eyes.

"Come ON Sexy-roth, loosen up! Where not going to have a chance like this again for ages! ," whined Zack who was on his second full bottle of vodka. Cloud joined in with Zacks nagging voice. "Yeah Sephy, you hardly EVER do anything fun," Cloud tapped the, now full, glass of gin in front of Sephiroth who simply rolled his eyes and took a small sip just to get the two young men off his back. Zack let out a cheer when he did and Cloud burst out laughing, causing him to nearly fall out of the booth. Again.

"Okay now! Let's move out!" Zack stood up, grabbing into his bag and leaving some money on the table, and pushed Cloud out of the booth and the blonde landed sitting on the floor awkwardly, where Zack promptly fell onto top of him as he tried to step out and tripped. Cloud immediately turned red, trying to push Zack off. Zack grinned at Cloud and pulled him up closer to him by the collar of his shirt, their faces only a couple of centimetres away from each other. There was an angry snarl from behind Zack and suddenly he was wenched from his position on Clouds waist by a very moody Sephiroth, who dragged Zack, complaining and yelling all the way to the door. Cloud quickly stood up, swaying as he did so, and brushed off his pants, and hopefully his embarrassment, before running as well as a drunken person could out the door.

He followed after Sephiroth and Zack, Zack no longer being dragged and from what it looked like, was complaining to the older male, who was promptly ignoring him. It seemed like Sephiroth was leading them to the night market. Or that Sephiroth was leading them to the market to try and distract Zack from his continuous nagging. It seemed to be working, for as they headed further into the crowd of stalls, Zack had finally stopped talking and was simply gazing around in awe of the many bright colours, exotic smells and moving people. Cloud had caught up to them and was holding onto Zack's shirt loosely, much like a small child, seemingly forgotten about the incident in the bar which had only occurred a few minutes earlier.

Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance as he watched Zack drag Cloud to a stall where many brightly coloured and expensive items were being sold, not that the expensiveness mattered to the two drunken men. Right now all they cared about was the colours catching then reflecting off the many shiny and glittering items. Zack was playing around with a ebony and ivory box looking thing, struggling to figure out how to open it, sticking out his tongue in slight concentration while Cloud was holding up a large pink and silver fan, fluttering it at himself as he continued to gaze at the many other items being sold on the table presented before them. Zack had seemingly opened the box and was gazing in with curiosity. When Zack suddenly smiled to himself the quickly handed over money to the shop assistant, Sephiroth immediately began wonder what could of been concealed within the small decorated box. Zack and Cloud began to head back over, Zack having successfully hidden the box somewhere on his person, and Sephiroth instantaneously producing his usual 'bored and annoyed' face even though curiosity was threatening to cross over his features.

"ONWARDS!," Shouted the so called 1st class SOLDIER. Cloud grinned and ran forward pulling Zack along with him to the next stall that caught his eye. A sweet shop, with its wickedly bright coloured lollipops, bubble gums and jellies hat also beckoned younger children towards it along with the two older men. Cloud looked like he was in heaven delicately picking through its many different coloured, shaped and flavoured lollies often stopping to think for a moment before moving onto the next bunch of packeted calories. Zack had chosen one small packet of sweets and was heading back towards Sephiroth munching on his chosen delight. The general narrowed his eyes at the innocent looking packet being held in Zacks gloved hand.

"Wanna try some?!," grinned the black haired man, holding out the packet to Sephiroth who gazed into the plastic glaring at the caramel coloured bits with enough acid to kill a person. Zack laughed at the general's reaction and before Sephiroth had time to think, Zack had shoved a triangle of the stuff into his mouth keeping his fingers resting on Sephiroth's lips so he couldn't spit it out.

"Chew," was Zack's simple command and for once in his life, a command from the younger SOLDIER that he couldn't resist following. Biting down carefully onto the tough sweet that was in his mouth, Sephiroth paused at the odd taste. Caramelly, peanutty and very awfully sweet. But he liked it. Watching as Sephiroth finish the mouthful Zack removed his fingers from the generals mouth and gazed questionably up at him. "That was peanut brittle. Homemade peanut brittle. Very had to get anywhere near where we are usually stationed. One of god's many sugary sweet gifts to the world we live in," Zack smirked knowingly up at Sephiroth as the silver haired man licked his lips in thought before grabbing another piece and shoving it into it mouth still managing to look graceful as he did so.

Zack chuckled as Cloud finally returned from the stall, carrying 3 packets of assorted sweets and one small lollipop held in his mouth. Cloud was obviously proud with his choices as a large grin covered his features. They headed off once more, this time down into the less crowded side streets that was also filled with stalls. Zack and Sephiroth walked slightly behind Cloud who was still very drunk and wobbling every few steps, sucking on his lollipop and occasionally running into a stall onto to make a hasty retreat when nothing cause his interest. When something did, Zack would follow Cloud into the stall pulling him back out onto the street when he realised what Cloud actually wanted was utter junk, glitzed up in bright colours and reflective objects the only thing that actually made Cloud want to buy it.

When they finally made their way to the end of the street, Cloud decided to run back up the street at lightning speeds, which Zack fatefully ran after the chocobo haired blonde, not wanting his friend to get lost or hurt himself. Sephiroth sighed for what seemed the 100th time this night, annoyed that he had lost his supply of peanut brittle and that he would have to find the two drunken men again later. Not that it would be hard considering how much noise they both made and how much Cloud's hair stood, quite literally, out in a crowd.

"Hello, sweetie," A barely covered woman suddenly emerged from the shadows, another woman trailing behind her. They both were barely clad in miniskirts, fishnet stockings, high heeled black boots and very very revealing dark tops, barely covering their large chests. The first woman had an overload of make up on, including bright red lip stick, that conflicted with her long black hair, purple eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and then to top it off, enough foundation to cover 5 woman's faces. The second woman was better, less lip stick and less foundation but she had overloaded on her eyes, her eyes completely covered with thick black and blue eyeliner and then eye shadow reaching up to her eyebrows and across to her hairline on both sides. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Fancy a night with us, pretty boy?" The second hooker questioned moving closer to the silver haired man, trailing a long painted nail up his chest. Sephiroth looked down at her, confusion crossing over his features. "Why are revealing yourself in such a way that men, or women, are able to see you chest in such a way that if they look to closely, they could somehow manage to get their eye poked out?," Sephiroth cocked his head and tapped his temple once thinking deeply. The hooker pulled a face at him then casually wrapped her slender arms around his waist. "Because, sweetheart, it's my job," she looked slightly less interested then before, but her eyes were still full of lust.

"Why do you have job where you expose yourself on a street, where small children can see you? And what do you do for your job?," Sephiroth questioned once again, this time gazing at both the women in slight disapproval. The first hooker rested a hand on her hip, her skirt split opening to fully reveal the full length of her boots. "Look, we offer ma-," "Your boots are nearly as long as mine," the silver haired man stated slightly surprised, raising one eyebrow and gazing at her exposed leg. The hooker rolled her eyes and approached Sephiroth, pressing herself against him lightly.

"Well we...do certain things for you that you cannot do yourself. But only if we get paid, that's how the system works honey," Sephiroth look confused. Again. "I am a general of SOLDIER. I have been genetically modified with mako injections. I have killed hundreds of enemies protecting whatever I have been told to protect. What can I not do for myself when I have already achieved so much? ," the hookers turned to each other and smirked. "Where've you been living all this time, Hun? Locked up somewhere? ," Sephiroth paused for a moment. "I am property of ShinRa and only leave to complete my missions," The first hooker pulled a face, resting a hand on her hip and looking impatient.

"Whatever sweetie, we offer full nights, if you get what I mean and judging by the look on your pretty face I guess not, quickies, blow jobs, hand jobs-," The second interjected her hand slipping towards the edge of the generals pants slowly. "Threesomes even," Sephiroth gazed at both of the women for a second then turned suddenly pulling away from the second hookers leach like grip on his waist. "I shall ask Zackary on these...things," He sounded displeased but the hookers didn't see his face again as he silently made his way back down the street. The second hooker huffed in annoyance and turned back into the shadows, the first hooker following quickly, scowling at the loss of a potential customer.

As he walked down the street, questions about the hookers crowding his usually clear thoughts. For once he actually needed to ask Zack, Zack of all people, something. It was odd. He had an attraction to the black haired males ways, how he was so carefree and seemed to know about many things that he probably shouldn't have. The only probably was that with his temporary distraction with the hookers, he had lost all sense of where his two comrades where. Scolding himself for losing the drunken males, he continued his way back towards the main street, looking for any signs that Zack and Cloud had come the same was as he was heading. It was difficult to decipher their tracks in such a crowded and bustling place. The many smells were starting to get up his nose and cause it to burn slightly.

Disregarding his urge to ask questions, he headed back to their camp. Zack and Cloud could surely find their way back here if anything. If not, eh, their fault they had gotten drunk then lost themselves in an unknown, crowded town. He stepped silently into his tent, un clipping and slipping off his heavy black leather coat, before checking on his masamune and other possessions. He pulled off his gloves next, laying them carefully on top of his coat. As he was about to remove his boots, the silver haired man heard something outside. Sounded like someone yelling hi name? Stepping out into the moonlight, he had the sudden look of a god, the pale light reflecting of his toned and pale body, catching in his hair as he turned, trying to find the direction of the yelling.

Oh please. No. No. Was that...Cloud? Out on the outstretch of rocks, breaking the waves before they entered the bay. It was. No one had hair as bright and gravity defying as that. The blonde was waving frantically in the Sephiroth's general direction, the spray suddenly flying up and over his body. He disappeared, the wave probably knocked him off his feet, and slight panic made its self known to the general. Not because Cloud was out there and had just disappeared. Not because it probably meant Zack was out there as well. He was going to have to get them. And get salty and wet in the process.

"CLOUD STRIFE. GET. IN. HERE. NOW," Option one was yelling threateningly. Okay, so most yelling isn't that scary. But when someone like General Sephiroth yelled, you would do whatever he wanted, or you might find yourself missing a limb or two. Cloud reappeared, once again waving and calling out. Another head popped out next to him, then looked over at the beach and began to wave also. Another wave smashed against the rocks and the force made Cloud fly about 5 feet into the air, Zack catching him, struggling to keep his balance among the rocks and water. They fell over in a clump of limbs, disappearing once more. Sephiroth growled deep in his throat. Obviously they hadn't heard him and the thought of Cloud and Zack clinging to each other was upsetting him for some unknown reason. Emotions weren't always Sephiroth's strong point. The silver haired man stripped off his long leather coat and began heading out to the rocks, a snarl plastered onto his fair features. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**raperaperaperaperaperaperapemolestraperape**

Sephiroth dusted his hands together, grinning evilly at the two men that now hung before him. Cloud had passed out and was snoring quietly as his face, half covered in dirt, slowly began turning red as all the blood began to rush to it. Zack on the other hand was wriggling trying to escape from his own predicament.

After having caught both of the men out on the rocks, the general had dragged them in, Cloud hooked onto his waist and Zack over his shoulder. Cloud, of course, had fallen asleep on the way back to camp while Zack stayed silent, sensing Sephiroth's displeasure with both of them and the fact that he was completely soaked in water, his usually soft long silver hair plastered onto his bare back, his boots filled with water and his pants sticking uncomfortably to his slender legs. When they arrived at camp, having set Cloud on the ground, the dirt and grass sticking itself to the lingering water that covered his face, Sephiroth had immediately sat Zack forcefully up against a trunk of a tree and tied him to it, leaving his arms free but rendering his attempts to escape useless. He had then taken Cloud's limp form and hung him upside down from a tree branch, rendering both of the young men useless as they sat, and hung in their mini prisons.

Sephiroth quietly set up a small fire, taking off his boots and setting them down near the warm flame allowing them to dry, and began heating some water. Zack yawned from where he sat resting his arms onto of his head, smiling to himself as he watched the general moving around the fire performing various things, the golden light reflecting off his muscles as they moved underneath the pale skin concealing them. He could still sense Sephiroth's annoyance, and guessed that he wasn't going to be moving any where soon. The water had worn off his alcohol induced 'swim' and the world was clearer than before. He looked over at Cloud who was happily asleep, a bright red blush covering his cheeks. Boy, he was going to feel the night's activities tomorrow and sleeping upside down surely wasn't going to help. His first hang-over! Aw, Cloud was growing up! Zack grinned inwardly.

"Zackary," Sephiroth sharp voice pierced through Zack's rambling mind, catching his attention. "Why yes, my dear general?," Zack looked over at Sephiroth, grinning slightly. Sephiroth was facing away from Zack, his arms crossed over his chest and staring intently into the night sky. The black haired male waited patiently, not wanting to annoy the General.

"What is a Blowjob?,"

Zack nearly burst out laughing, and shaking with the effort as Sephiroth stared at him questionably. "A-are you serious?!," Zack managed to get out between his gasps for air. Sephiroth frowned, his sharp eyes sending acid in the younger male's direction. He made his over to Zack and slammed his fist into the tree next to his head, splintering the wood angrily. The area suddenly went quiet, misusing Cloud's snoring, and Sephiroth stepped back from the tree, anger and slight confusion lacing through his sharp eyes. Zack swallowed then sighed a quiet "Sorry," and tugged at his jumper. Sephiroth sat down quietly in front of the younger man, the annoyance towards him still obvious. They waited in silence for one of them to talk, before Zack reached forward slowly.

"Give me your hand,"

The man lifted his hand, still staring at Zack thoughtfully. Zack slowly, cautiously, took the generals hand in his own and reached into his pocket, pulling out something that glinted silver in the moonlight. Still being careful, wavering Sephiroth's response, he slipped the item onto one of his slim fingers. Silence still reigned over the area as they both gazed at the ring that was on Sephiroth's hand. "I think like you," Zack grinned. Sephiroth nodded, still gazing at the ring.

"Can I kiss you?,"

Sephiroth paused then nodded again. Zack pulled him forward gently and pressed his lips against the others. It was short, nothing amazing but what counted was that he, Zack Fair, was probably the only one yet who had kissed Sephiroth, The great un-touchable General. Zack grinned as he felt Sephiroth nip at his neck lightly. "Don't think you can get away from my question that easily," The general's voice was slightly husky as he sat back up straight, raising his silver eyebrow in question. "Tell me,"

Zack smirked. "If you let me down...I'll show you,"

**.End Mission.**

Woo. First -crack- filled story. Dedicated To my love, and my sister. (you BOTH know who you are!)

Review? Please? o.o;;

Ttwisted


End file.
